


A first

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Because of Reasons, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek runs away from Stiles, Emotional Hurt, Heavily implied hand job, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, and not just run away, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: It's not the first time Stiles and Derek find themselves in the jeep in the middle of the night. It's the first time this happens, though





	A first

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #274: Foggy, at [Fullmoon ficlet](http://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/).  
> The only thing I could think of was _that_ scene from Titanic ( ~~you know which one, don't lie to me~~ ), so you can see, I'm totally not to blame for this :)
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome and encouraged

Slowly, imperceptible at first his breathing calms as he gently floats back towards earth and consciousness. His heart finds its usual rhythm once more, still too fast and stuttering but nowhere near the franticness of a few minutes ago; he even manages a few deep breaths - as opposed to the shallow ones that have been all he’s been capable of since strong fingers ripped his pants open not too long ago - the oxygen kickstarting all of his systems.

Not his mind though; still shrouded in post orgasmic bliss in which things like the night air being cool against his naked and still overheated skin are insignificant, or the way the come pooled on his stomach is drying up, the drops caught in his treasure trail pinching unpleasantly.

It’s as if the jeep (and her passengers with it) exist in their own tiny universe, a sound proof bubble separated from the rest of the world. However, it only lasts for a second and the spell breaks when Stiles raises his gaze from their joint hands still wrapped around his softened length, looking into blazing red eyes gradually returning to their usual indescribable color.

There’s an expression on Derek’s face he cannot decipher but before he can take a closer look the door slams shut behind the man leaving Stiles to slump back into his seat, feeling cold and oddly bereft.

It’s probably another ten minutes before he feels capable of starting the jeep hoping to clear up the windows enough to be able to drive back home.

(They don’t; at least that’s the story he’s going to stick with as he cries himself to sleep.)


End file.
